justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance 2020/Beta Elements
Graphics and Interfaces *The pictogram bar originally did not have an arrow at the top, as seen in the preview for Lush Life, the Carnival Celebration video, and the previews for Medicina, Lush Life, Barbie Girl, and Criminal.https://youtu.be/fmOMD_cQIn4https://youtu.be/7nb36BblQds *The pictogram bar originally pulsed in instead of out, as seen in the updated preview for Slumber Party, and the previews for I Am The Best, Fit But You Know It and Le Bal Masqué.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FiGRsrmy0-k **The pictograms also faded in, as seen in the previews of I Am The Best, Fit But You Know It, and all E3 previews except for Bangarang, Rain Over Me, and Sushi. *Originally, the pictogram bar did not have a certain color for each routine but was the default color (purple), as seen in the E3 previews (except for High Hopes, Kill This Love, and the US preview for I Like It). *In the coach selection menu, the word "CO-OP" in the Co-op Mode option was spelled as "COOP", and the button required to activate it was not displayed. *The Gold Move effect from and was originally used. *On the coach selection screen, in earlier builds of the game, a menu banner assigned with certain colors was used, but in later builds and the final game, a map background is used. Jd2020 picto bar 1.jpeg|Beta pictogram bar 1 Jd2020 beta picto bar 2.gif|Beta pictogram bar 2 Jd2020 beta picto bar 2.png|Beta pictogram bar 3 jd2020 coachmenu beta gradient.png|Comparison of the menu banner and the map background on Skibidi s coach selection screens (E3 VS final game build) Killthislove gm 1.gif|Beta Gold Move effect (E3, Gamescom and GameXP build) General *The NTSC box art was originally going to be similar to the PAL cover but was changed. *The songs in All Stars Mode were originally going to be on-disc, as seen by the inclusion of lyrics from California Gurls ''and ''Starships in the original ESRB rating, but in the final version of the game, all songs in this mode except High Hopes are only available via Just Dance Unlimited. Coverbeta.jpg|Beta NTSC cover 304AE3A3-40D5-4138-935B-EEDF54C66370.jpeg|Beta ESRB rating summary Kids Mode *Unused Kids Mode menu icons for I Am the Best, Keep in Touch, and Kill This Love can be found in the game files. Iamthebest cover online kids.png|Beta Kids Mode menu icon for I Am The Best Keepintouch cover generic kids.png|Beta Kids Mode menu icon for Keep in Touch killthislove_cover_online_kids.jpg|Beta Kids Mode menu icon for Kill This Love Routines ''Baby Shark *P2 s avatar was originally going to look more realistic to the costume seen in the routine, but it was changed to make it look more cartoony. Babyshark p2 ava.png|P2 s Beta avatar Babyshark p2 golden ava.png|P2 s Beta golden avatar Bad Boy *The coaches were originally supposed to only have one color scheme (the second one), as seen in one of the promotional gameplays, and in a teaser released via social media two days before the announcement of , where the coaches can be seen fully using their altered color scheme while perfoming moves where their colors constantly switch in the E3 gameplay.https://youtu.be/cDczA0XvqYw *"Shook" (from "And I shook it around") was originally not censored in the GameXP and E3 builds. *The Gold Move pictogram used the coaches altered color schemes rather than their original ones in the E3 build of the game. Badboy promo gameplay 1 8thgen.jpg|Beta version (only one color scheme) badboy color scheme comparison.png|Color scheme comparison (teaser VS E3) badboy beta gm picto.jpg|Beta Gold Move pictogram (based off the coaches second color schemes) Bad Guy *In the ''Billie Eilish Fan Surprise video, The alternate had the pictograms with their default colors.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyyQlWNesGM Beta badguy alternate pictogram colors.png|Pictograms with default colors (Billie Version) ''Bangarang *The coach selection image was different in the E3 version. *A pictogram was only used once in the preview gameplay and in the E3 demo of the game. Bangarang coachmenu comp.png|Comparison between the E3 version of the coach selection image and the final one Boy With Luv *''Boy With Luv by featuring was originally supposed to be featured in the game, however it was scrapped. BoyWithLuv cover generic.jpg|''Boy With Luv'' BWL ava.png|P1 s avatar Boywithluv p1 gold ava.png|P1 s golden avatar BWL p2 Ava.png|P2 s avatar BWL p3 ava.png|P3 s avatar ''Everybody (Backstreet’s Back) *P2, P3 and P4 originally had different color schemes, as seen in ''Skibidi s background. Everybody beta color scheme p2.png|P2 s beta color scheme Everybody beta color scheme p3.png|P3 s beta color scheme Everybody beta color scheme p4.png|P4 s beta color scheme ''High Hopes *As seen in the GameXP beta build, the menu colors were originally gray and the half coaches were unfinished. *As seen in the GameXP beta build, the background had different details and originally did not have coaches in the background, except for the panda. Highhopes jd2020 beta coachmenu.png|Beta coach selection screen High Hopes - Just Dance 2020 (GameXP)|Beta background I Am the Best *P1 and P3s shields were originally going to be purple, as seen in ''Skibidi s background, instead of gold. IAmTheBestbetashieldcolor.png|Beta shield color ''Kill This Love *As seen in the Songlist Part 1 video, the background was less detailed and the coaches had teal outlines instead of yellow outlines. The coaches outlines were also thinner. **This Beta version was also used in the GameXP beta build. ***In the Gamescom version, more effects have been added to the background.https://youtu.be/DFBr_xLF9lMhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFmSmoz8JlU *The pictogram for the first Gold Move originally had the default pictogram colors in the faded right arm, but this error was fixed in the final game to give them the actual pictogram colors. *“Making love” was originally not censored, as heard in the GameXP beta build. **" " was not censored in the GameXP and E3 build, either. *As seen in the GameXP beta build, the menu colors were originally gray and the coach selection images were unfinished. Killthislove jd2020 beta gameplay.png|Beta background (GameXP beta build) Killthislove jd2020 beta coachmenu.JPG|Beta coach selection screen Just Dance 2020 - Kill This Love - BlackPink E3 Gameplay|Beta background (E3 build) Killthislove gm 1 beta.png|Beta Gold Move (the faded arms have the default pictogram colors) La Respuesta *''La Respuesta by Becky G and Maluma was originally supposed to be featured in the game, however it was scrapped. Just dance 2020 leak icon - YouTube - Google Chrome 9 11 2019 19 45 40 (2).png|''La Respuesta'' Unknown4 ava.png|P1 s avatar Larespuesta p1 gold ava.png|P1 s golden avatar 18488ba01fea9c2b03d3e2d070d71ed1.png|P2 s avatar ''Old Town Road (Remix) *The pictograms have default colors in promotional images. Oldtownroad promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Pictogram with default colors Policeman *Both preview gameplays and the GameXP beta build use the radio edit of the song instead of the version in the music video, which is the one in the E3 demo. *In the fankit, the background features an unseen cutscene, where the reindeer from ''Make It Jingle twerks for a few seconds. *Nothing was originally censored in the GameXP and E3 builds. Policeman - Gameplay Teaser (US)|Preview gameplay using the radio edit instead of the music video version policeman beta ending.gif|Beta cutscene at the end ''Rain Over Me *Nothing was originally censored, as heard in the GameXP Beta build. Just Dance 2020 - Rain Over Me na GameXP2019|Beta audio (GameXP build) Skibidi *''Skibidi’s preview uses the default pictogram colors. *In the Gamescom build, several coaches in the background are replaced.https://www.instagram.com/p/B3HW09hH2dG/ Skibididefaultcolor.png|Pictograms with default colors Skibidi - Gameplay Teaser (US)|Gameplay teaser with default colors ''Taki Taki *The coach has a beta color scheme featured in ''Skibidi s background. **This was only in the E3 build, since in the Gamescom build, it was changed to the color scheme seen in the beginning of the routine. TakiTakiBetaColorScheme.png|Beta color scheme ''The Time (Dirty Bit) *The coaches were originally going to have only one color scheme. P1 doing a move with a different color scheme can be found in the E3 trailer. Thetime p1 beta comparison.png|Color scheme comparison (E3 vs. teaser) Ugly Beauty (怪美的)'' *The coaches were originally going to have a different color scheme, as seen by the beta avatars. UglyBeauty 1351.png|P1's beta avatar UglyBeauty 1352.png|P2's beta avatar UglyBeauty 1353.png|P3's beta avatar References Category:Beta Elements Category:Just Dance 2020